I'd Better Be Going
by MegaLucarioMann
Summary: A Fire Emblem: Awakening Style Support Conversation between Link and Ilia


(In advance, the reason there aren't many "He saids" or "She saids" is that this is based on a support conversations from Fire Emblem: Awakening. I tried to make it as much like those as I possibly could.)

 **Rank C**

"Link, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Oh hello, Ilia, Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did. For Prince Ralis I mean. Not very

many people would risk so much for others."  
"Well….thank you. I appreciate hearing that."

"Why do you do it Link? What's the reason you have for helping people?"

"...My village was raided….By those things that attacked us."

"That sounds terrible!"

"They took my horse, and separated the children from their families….Those being the children staying in this village. They're staying here since this place is more well guarded, and they're less likely to get hurt. Out of the children who were separated, I was the only one to escape."

"Really?! That's terrible Link, I'm so sorry…Is your family ok?"

"..."  
"Link?"

"I was orphaned years ago, Ilia. I don't have a family. The only ones I have left are the people in my village who took me in not long after."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"I know, it's ok. I barely remember my parents anyways, so it's not really easy to get sad about. I don't remember what happened to them either. I was never told. I fight for the people who I have left, and I do my best to ensure their safety."

"Well, Link, even though I've only known you a short time, I can safely say you're the bravest person I've ever met."  
"Thank you, Ilia. That….means a lot to me."

There is a short silence

"Well, Ilia, I'd better be going."

"Thanks again, for everything."

Link leaves the room

" _This world needs more people like him."_ She thought to herself " _Still, I can't shake the feeling I know him from somewhere."_

 **Link and Ilia have reached C Rank**

 **Rank B**

"Oh, you're back!"

"Hello, Ilia. Nice to see you again."  
"Link I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"  
"And promise you'll be completely honest with me."

"….Ok, I promise."

"Did I know you before I lost my memory?"

"...Yes…..you did."

"I knew it. Where did we know each other from?"

"You lived in my village. We were best friends."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"..."

"Link, Please tell me."  
"...Ilia, If it's Ok with you, I'd like to wait to talk about this until you get your memory back. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. If that'll make you feel better."

"It will, I'll tell you then, I promise. Sorry about the trouble, I just think it would be better for the both of us that way."

"If you say so, then that's fine with me."

"Well, I need to get going now, there's a lot of complicated stuff I need to take care of."

"Wait, before you leave though, please, tell me what's going on."  
Link explains everything that happened during his adventures and what he needs to do.

"Wow, that's pretty heavy stuff Link. I'd better not keep you waiting."

"Thanks for understanding. You're a good friend Ilia."

"I'll bet I was."

 **Link and Ilia have reached B Rank**

 **Rank A**

(I made this part a little bit different because I wanted it to fit in with everything else.)

"Are you sure this will work?"  
"That's what the doctor said, Link."

"Alright, Thank you Renado."

Link enters the room where Ilia is waiting for him

"Ilia, Do you remember this?"

He gives Ilia the charm he got from Impaz.

"I…I knew you once…Yes…this feels so familiar…the scent of hay. Long ago…When we were young, you and I…You were always there...You were always beside me...Link."

"Ilia…"  
She ran up and hugged him. He returned the hug not long after.

"Link, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

They were both crying tears of joy. They were reunited at last. They wiped their tears away after letting go of each other.

"Wait, Did I just see the mighty 'Hero of Twilight' crying?!"  
"Uh, no….there was something in my eyes."  
She laughed at him.

"You totally were crying!"

"Hey, cut it out! So were you!"

They both started laughing.

 **Link and Ilia have reached Rank A**

 **Rank S**

"Link, I want you to have this. I made it for Epona. It's a whistle that's designed from a piece of Horse Grass. You can use it to call Epona to wherever you want, and you can use it as much as you want to."

"The charm...is that what it was for?"

"Yes! I was going to give it to you before you left, but I didn't have time."

"I can't believe you made this for me. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much."

"Also, you'll need this. Impaz gave it to me. It's a book about everything you need to know about the City in the Sky."

"How did you…"

"I have a keen intuition."

"You always did."

"Now you have to tell me something Link."  
"What's that?"

"Why didn't you tell me we knew each other? Now that I have my memory back, you have to tell me. You promised."

"...I didn't tell you because it hurt me to see you when you didn't remember me. And I thought that if I didn't tell you that we knew each other, It wouldn't come up, and it wouldn't hurt as much. I guess I was wrong..."

"Link, we're friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"It's complicated, Ilia, you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would understand if you told me."

"Ok. Just promise you won't get mad."

"I promise."  
"Ilia…...I'm…...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!"

"Link…"

"There, I said it. I'm not pressuring you to make a decision, but if you say no, please promise we can still be fr-MPH"

Before he knew what was happening, his words were cut off. He saw that Ilia's arms were wrapped around him, and her lips were touching his own, and he kissed back. After their lips parted Ilia, still holding Link replied to his question

"Tell you what 'Mr. Hero.' Save the world FIRST, and THEN I'll go out with you."

"Wait really?! Oh, thank you so much! I just feel like the hugest weight was lifted off of my shoulders!"

"Oh and Link, I felt the same way."

They kissed each other again. This time however, they were interrupted by something.

"YES! FINALLY!"  
Talo was outside their window spying on them.

"I'll take care of him later, Link. But now, Don't you think you'd better be going?"  
Link had a huge smile on his face.

"You're wonderful you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

They gave each other one last short kiss, before they left the building.

"TALO GET BACK HERE! IF YOU TELL A LIVING SOUL WHAT JUST HAPPENED I'LL KNOCK YOURS STRAIGHT INTO NEXT WEEK!"

"It's refreshing when she gets mad at someone who's NOT me."

 **Link and Ilia have reached Rank S**


End file.
